


Predatorial (Hunger of the Eyes)

by mysticnic11



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: About every emotion, Domestic Violence, F/F, Read at Your Own Risk, Tags will be added ongoing, Triggers, mentions of abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticnic11/pseuds/mysticnic11
Summary: The girl who you soothe through thunderstorms.The girl who you hold when she's cold.





	Predatorial (Hunger of the Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know of a summary for this, so here it is. Not everyone's cup of tea. Read warnings before reading.  
> All mistakes are mine.

The night that changed your life. It was a needle in a haystack, chance of a lifetime. 

You weren't meant to be driving around that time of night. Your boss was more aggravated that night more than usual. Another fight with the wife, you assume. Your assumtion revealed to be correct when his fustration rang through the building. 

You did what your conscience told you, to check on him. You still remember smelling the stale ale of whiskey on his breath. The itchy wristband that runner against your face. The bruise on your cheek, when he let his anger out. The now visible scar when he scraped his class ring against your collarbone.

They asked if you wanted to press charges. 

"What for?" You responded.

He was drunk, upset, and angry. But you would never go back there. 

If it wasn't for that, you would have never seen the green-eyed brunette that stood out of place. Her demeanor was strong and firm. As you rolled down the passenger window of the car, it was her queue to walk over. Up close, you could see the young beauty, the tiny smile, the dimples, the way she looked at you as if she's known you for a lifetime. 

But you knew better. That look was practiced to be perfected when the moment came. The stingy, musky, environment that didn't match her. 

She leaned through the door, ready to let in her acceptance or rejection. You unlock the door and see relief wash over her sculpted face. After closing the car door gently, she slowly sinks into the comfort of the seat as if it were to give out on her at any moment. The drive was calm and quiet for you, but your guest was vibrating the car with bouncing of her leg. The soft tunes going through the car, doesn't help much either. 

Once you enter the lot of your building complex, you can hear her breath quicken. Once parked and when the engine dies down, you were the ever so gentlewoman to open the door for her. When she steps out, you notice something you missed before. Her legs. Those long, toned legs that lead to those heels that she looks ever so comfortable in. 

She gave you a small smile, her face cool and confident, one might say. But you see the storm going on. 

You say nothing, just put your hand out. She takes it after a moment of hesitatance. Her long fingers wrap around you, cold as a winter day. After walking through the lobby and riding the elevator, you finally muster up the courage to say something.

"You look quite lovely tonight."

She replies with a small smile as if words were poison on a knife. 

What seemed like a century, the elevator finally stopped at the top floor. You can hear her uneven breathing as you pause at the door of the place you call home. As you unlock and open the door you can't help but wonder how the night has unfolded. 

Soon as you close the door, you ask the same question used over the years, "A drink perhaps?"

A small "no thank you," is all you hear. Wandering into the kitchen and pouring yourself a glass of wine, even though you've never considered yourself a wine type of gal, you feel those cold hands on your waist, sending shivers through your body. You whip around just as fast as her hands are on your waist. 

Those deep green eyes looking at yours, switching from eye to eye. It is then you realize that it wasn't being with a woman she was afraid of, but that she's never dome this before.

She leans in, but you stop her with a hand on her shoulder. She takes a step back as a look of confusion takes over her face. 

"Not like this, not here. I only want your company, not you with the payment of money. "

A look of bewilderment is what you receive. As you walk away, you feel her hand grabbing your wrist, hearing a small "why". When you look back at her, you see it all. The sadness, happiness, anger, resentment, rejection, and the loss of life. 

"Because," you start off. "Everyone needs someone there to tell them not to give up, to try. Everyone needs someone to tell them that when a bad day come, there will be a good day. That those bad days, you remember and cherish the good days you had. That tomorrow is a new day, a new start, a new beginning. And with that beginning, comes something that you long for. Love. To feel complete. I am giving you a new beginning because you deserve one." 

The point where tests came was long gone. 

In a small, cracked voice, she responds, "but you don't know me." 

You pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly while whispering, "I don't need to one you to know you deserve one."


End file.
